Fragile Little Girl
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: While on a supply run Daryl finds a little girl. He ends up taking her back to the prison. Throughout the days He and her create a close bond, but what happens when the girls "father" vows to take her? (Yeah, I'm no good at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

The new season of Walking Dead is airing on Sunday and since I'm too impatient to wait I decided to write a fanfic. I've never actually written for Walking Dead before…so hope you like it.

Slowly Daryl carful examined his surroundings, a simple run down town with woods surrounding all but the northern side. Aiming his crossbow he cheeked around before opening one of the houses door. After checking for any sing of walkers he lowered his weapon. He walks directly toward the kitchen in hope of finding some supplies to take back to the prison (this all takes place before the governor destroys the prison.). He began to open the cabinets and pantry. "Ha, jackpot!" He began to collect various items from the pantry and stuffed each in his backpack.

"Woof" Daryl turned with his crossbow ready. It was just a dog, a grayish/silver dog standing in the doorway. The animal was growling softly and had its head lowered. Slowly he grabbed another can and stuffed it into his bag. The growling got louder as the dog didn't look happy. Daryl got ready to shoot the potently dangerous dog.

"N-No don't shoot him!" A flash of pink and white ran to the dog; hugging him. "Please, he won't hurt you. He's just mad cause you're taking food from us." Daryl lowered his weapon and looked at the girl. She was young, about 9 or 10 with pale skin that was covered in dirt. Shinning blue eyes and tangled waist length hair that curled and pointed slightly at the bottom. She was wearing a white skirt ending below her knees, a pale pink sweater and white boots with pink bows. She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Who else is here with you?"

"My mom and dad left and never came back for me" She looked down sadly. Daryl picked his bag up and stood up. "Are you leaving already?" She let go of the dog and grabbed his hand.

"Get of" Daryl tried to, as gently as he could, push her away. Finally with a rough push the child went stumbling back and hit her head against the counter top. He looked at the tears swelling in her crystal blue orbs. "Little girl, what's your name?"

"Ashley Ryuu." She sniffed and whipped the tears away.

"You looking for some where to go?"

"Just want someone to take care of me and tuck me in at night, hold me when I cry; a family…my family." Ashley pulled at the bottom of her sweater sleeves. Daryl sighed, maybe he could take her back to the prison and-no, how am going to get her back safely? She's survived this long without anyone.

"Whatever." Daryl turned and left toward the door. 'Don't look back' he told himself over and over. He herd Ashley stiffen her whimpers and cries. Daryl left the house with the supplies he gathered. After making it outside her lifted his crossbow and shot the walker that was coming for him. He retrieved his arrow and walked over to his motorcycle. Starting it he looked back to the white house and saw Ashley peering out the window. He looked back down and began his ride to the prison.

Later on that night after unloading the supplies and having a little something for dinner Daryl settled down in his cell. He gazed up at the ceiling; deep in thought. He closed his eyes and the image of Ashley popped into his mind, "What was I thinking? I just left her there!" Daryl rolled over to his side and faced the wall. Tomorrow he was going to get Ashley and bring her here. "Maybe that stupid dog to…" he mumbled while drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, schools been keeping me really busy.**

**_Glen POV_**

"Hey Glen" Daryl walked over to me; I was helping Beth and Carol with making and giving food to everyone. "I'm going on a run, you coming?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I said a little unsure of why Daryl would ask me and not someone he usually went with. Daryl grabbed his bag, tossed it over his shoulder and went for the car. I followed with my own bag. "So Daryl, why are we going out again? You and Rick both hit two different neighborhoods yesterday."

"How could are you with kids?"

"What?" I looked at him, kids? Why's Daryl thinking about kids?

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I guess so, I've never really hung around with kids before, but I'm good with Judith." Daryl stayed silent and leaned back in his seat.

"So-"

"Were here." That was a short drive. Why'd we take the car if we could've just walked? Daryl led me to a nice looking white house; it didn't look abandoned or was boarded up like the others. Daryl and I slowly crept through the door. Another strange thing was that they weren't many, if not any, walkers.

"Is there someone-"

"It's you again and you brought a friend!" I quickly turned around with my gun raised. A little girl was there with a dog. She was adorable, even with dirt all over her skin and cloths. She smiled and waved at Daryl, "Mr. Why are you here again? You can't have any more food though! I'm running low…" Daryl looked at me and elbowed my side.

"Ask her to come back with us" he whispered.

"Hey there…" I smiled and crouched down. The girl took a moment to look at me.

"Hiiiiiii."

"Look, from what I know, which isn't much, is that you're living here alone?" She nodded her head. "Okay, how would you like to come back with Daryl and me?" 

"I don't know….dad always said not to run off with strangers, and I'm guessing two weird men that came from the woods fall into that category."

"The dog can come." Daryl said from behind me.

"Let's do this" She stated with pure determination in her eyes. Daryl chuckled and began to walk out. "WAIT! What about my clothing and stuff?"

"Fine, let's go. Glen go around the houses and look for some supplies meet us back at the car in twenty minutes."

**_Daryl POV_**

"Okay let's get this over with quickly." Ashley didn't seem to mind me ordering her around and took my hand in hers and lead me up the stairs. We walked along a hallway where to walls were covered in picture frames. I saw several with Ashley, a few with a black haired, green eyed woman and a blond guy. There was also one with a tall man with ice blue eyes and long black hair that extended below his shoulders and bangs swaying into his eyes (I picture Andy Beirsack hair before he cut it, if you want a better idea.) "That's my dad" Ashley pointed out, "And that my mom." She was brown haired woman with brown eyes. "The black haired woman is aunt Rika and the fancy looking blond guy is Keith, a co-worker of moms." She smiled and pulled me looks like this kid had a pretty good life before all hell broke loose. Finally she led me onto a white and pink painted room that was clean, except for several books on the floor. "I read a lot now days."

"Let's just get you some clothing."

"K." I leaned against the wall while she began to pull out a small backpack and pull a stuffed doll from her desk. "Could you please get my jacket out of the top drawer of my dresser?"

"Sure." I opened it and quickly looked away ashamed.

"Whoops did I say the top drawer? Hehe, I meant the second one." She rubbed the back of her neck, blushing.

"I-Let's just finish up and get going."


End file.
